Protege Moi
by Released Insanity
Summary: Sakura just started her internship at the hospital when a wounded, handsome young man stumbles in and kidnaps her! RESTARTED RATED M for: language, violence, sexual scenes, and rape.
1. Proluge

**Author's Note: I'm in the process of re-writing this story! And I think I've finally got it! So I'll try and get chapters posted as soon as they're finished! Thanks for sticking with this! MWAH! =]**

-*

'Every dark has a light,' the man thought, 'but him.' He paced around the dark room, avoiding the mahogany colored leather sofas, 'If he doesn't find his light soon enough, he will undoubtedly fall into despair. That boy would be nothing more than a soulless shell of a once vibrantly alive young man.'

He moved towards the desk in the room and sat down. As he placed his hand on the mouse, the screen came alive and glowed eerily in the dark room. He rapidly and calmly clicked away on various boxes of information; desperately searching for the perfect one.

A few more clicks and he found the perfect match for him, "Now," he thought aloud to himself, "how do I get them to meet?"


	2. Transferred

A rose colored head bobbed through the crowd of people, her green eyes squinted a bit, "Ino!" she called to platinum blonde female with baby blue eyes. "Ino!" she yelled again into the Konaha Hospital.

"Sakura!" the blonde ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug, "I can't believe it! You got the slot! I'm so happy for you!" Ino gave her another hug. Her bangs, which reached to her chin, brushed in front of her baby blue eyes. Ino smiled mischievously, "There are some pretty hot interns around here!" She gestured around the hospital while winking at a few interns.

Sakura's cheeks turned a shade lighter than her hair, "I guess."

"You totally have to hook me up!" the blonde giggled as a black-haired, brown-eyed intern walked by, "Like with him!"

"Whoa there!" Sakura exclaimed as Ino tried to chase after the intern. She then thought a minute, "I'll see what I can do."

Ino smiled, "Come on, let's go get some lunch. You're starting to look like a skeleton!"

"I do not! Besides, I'm not hungr—" suddenly Sakura's stomach started to rumble, "Oh!"

The blonde just laughed, "Come on," she turned to the entrance of the hospital, looped her harm through Sakura's and they walked out together.

.:~+*-*+~:.

Later that evening, Sakura sat at the front desk filing papers, and the two nurses net to her were trying to relax, "Hey Sakura," one said to her, "we're going to go run this up to Tsunade, so keep watch for us, 'kay?"

She nodded, "Take your time."

The nurses got up and walked out of the area of the front desk, while Sakura was left alone with her thoughts, 'They day's almost over and I've managed to make it through. With all the patients, the yelling, the – I. LOVE. THIS.' She inwardly thought. "I'm going to call my parents and tell them how everything has been going! Mom'll be especially excited!" she mumbled to herself, as she took out her cell phone to call her mother.

Just as she was about to hit send, the doors crashed open, a jet-black haired male stood in the doorway. He clutched his arm with a makeshift bandage over it, "Ugh," he groaned and nearly fell to the floor, but he caught himself on the side of the door.

Sakura rushed over to him, "Please come with me, sir," she started to help him up, "and I'll get you a doctor to look at that right away—"

He grasped her arm firmly and looked her dead in the eyes, "No, you aren't. No white coats, no nurses, YOU will help me." His voice was harsh and demanding, but, to Sakura, it was familiar.

"Sasuke Uchiha. . ?" she whispered hoarsely as she thorough and quickly compared his face to the Sasuke Uchiha from her memories. The same coal black eyes, the same cold stare, and the same gorgeous face everyone at her high school loved. As soon as she was 100% positive it was him, she thought, 'God, please don't do this to me.'

He tried to move, but brushed his arm against the wall and gasped in pain. Sakura hurriedly wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his good arm over her shoulder. They walked down the deathly quiet hospital corridors; Sakura was almost in a state of panic inside, 'What happened to him? Why is he demanding not to have any doctors treat him? What the hell is going on?"

They had reached an empty room, Sakura helped him onto the bed that was in the examination room and she started to untie his bandages.

*+~:..:~+*

He really didn't expect to see Sakura Haruno working this late on a summer night, in the hospital, but surprises were always found around every corner. As she took him down the corridors of the hospital he wondered why she was here. 'Maybe she's volunteering. Or maybe she actually works here? She did say that she wanted to be a doctor or something when she got out of school.'

Sakura leaned over him, completely focused on the task at hand on his left arm, meanwhile, Sasuke let his mind wander. 'I really hope she understands that she can't tell anybody that I was here, or even record that I was here, otherwise this could cause some complications. As if I don't have enough of tho—'

"Ow!" Sasuke winced, "That hurts." He half glared at her.

Sakura lifted her head a moment and stared into his dark eyes with her bright ones. She then scoffed, "Well, what do you expect? With a wound like that, it'll probably hurt for a while. Maybe two to three weeks." She bent her head down again and started to clean the wound with some hydrogen peroxide. She could hear him inhale sharply as the liquid touched his skin. Once she was done with that, she pulled out a roll of self adhesive bandages and a large gauze pad. She placed the gauze on his wound and started to wrap around his bicep with the bandages.

The tension in the air was so thick, and the silence was so loud, that when Sasuke's phone alerted them of a text message, the both nearly jumped out of their skins. Sasuke reached into his pocket and retrieved his small black flip phone. He about opened it when Sakura cleared her throat.

"You're not allowed to have cell phones in here." Her voice was shaky, for she expected him to yell at her, saying that she can't tell her what to do.

He kept his eyes from being too harsh and he replied, "It'll be quick." She nodded and stepped away from him so he could have privacy. She started to twist her hands together in a nervous way.

He opened the message and it read:

Message from: Father  
Bring in this girl.

Sasuke was about to reply when he started to receive a picture message. He opened it and a picture of a young woman, with green eyes and pink hair. It was Sakura and she smiled widely in the picture. As he look at the picture his cheeks got slightly warm, 'What the hell am I doing?' he scolded himself and quickly tapped out his okay and put his phone away.

Sakura went back to wrap his arm. Every time her fingers lightly brushed his wound, he would inhale sharply, and when she would pull her pink hair behind her ear, it would fall back down, which released the scent of her perfume. "Do you have any other injuries you would like me to look at?"

"No, thank you." He got up and walked out the door of the examination room and headed for the stairs. He sensed Sakura as she followed after him, 'Good.'

BANG! BANG! BANG! Gunshots were fired from behind them, and the window they came from crumbled to the floor as gunmen clad in black, all black, made their way towards them. "Shit!" he muttered. Without thinking he grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to the exit leading to the parking lot, right next to the stairs.

Once there, he pushed her into an elevator, much to her protest, and pressed the button to the top floor of the parking garage.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded, her voice shook in anger as she said it, but she chose to ignore it.

'Well, I thought this would have gone smoother than this. I thought that I could just chloroform her and take her to HQ and then have Father explain the situation to her. Fuck you Karma.' He quietly thought for a few seconds as he debated whether to tell her his thoughts or not. He decided not, "I have orders."

*+~:..:~+*

Sakura didn't have a clue about what was going on but she desperately hoped answers would be provided to her soon. On the top floor of the parking garage, Sasuke grabbed her arm, again, and pulled her along until they came to a blank area with a helicopter hovering above it. Sasuke gestured and a rope ladder swung down. He halted it and held it in place for her, so she could climb up. She hesitated a second or two, but she heard more gunshots and she ascended the ladder in record time, with Sasuke right behind her. When they were both on board, the pilot banked right and flew off, probably to the disappointment to whoever was after them.

Sasuke grunted, "Home, Lee."

"Roger," Lee saluted and directed the copter to their home.

As everyone else seemed to relax and get comfortable, Sakura, outraged and confused, exploded, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where am I being taken? Who was shooting at us? And," she inhaled deeply, "is that you Bushy-Brows?"

Lee turned his head around. He had a bowl haircut for his black hair and his eyebrows looked like two fuzzy caterpillars rested on his face, "Bushy-Brows? Ha-ha! I haven't heard that in a long time!" he smiled and it seemed as if a gleam emitted from his teeth as he did so, before he turned back to being the pilot of their escape.

'Wow,' Sakura thought, 'two people from high school in one evening! Who else am I going to meet tonight?'

As if he could read her thoughts, a spiked silver head peered from around the co-pilot's seat, "He Sakura! Remember me?" most of his face was covered with a mask and there was a scar over his left eye.

"Kakashi?"

His eyes smiled in place of his mouth.

"Weren't you teaching literature and reading your pervy books last time I saw you?"

"I'm so glad you remember me! And so well!" he pulled out one of the aforementioned pervy books, "Now, to answer your previous questions; we don't know exactly who was shooting at Sasuke and you but we will find out. And, you are being taken to your new home/job."

"New job?" Sakura was very perplexed, "Why? I have nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, dear Sakura, you are involved. Right Sasuke?" Kakashi stated.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

'I should have known that he knew about this! The prick always keeps secrets to himself! Here I was hoping he's changed since high school, but I see he hasn't.' Sakura's inner voice raged on, but her outer voice asked, "Why?" in a very angry tone.

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "Because the director sees something in you that is promising or that he wants. What he wants, he gets." Sasuke's voice was irritated and he was tired of talking. He locked eyes with Sakura, which sent shivers down her spine, "You belong to the company now."

Before Sakura could ask what company, Kakashi stepped in, "Welcome to Sharigan."

.:~+*-*+~:.

The helicopter ride to the mysterious Sharigan was long and awkward, but as soon as they touched down, Sakura saw that they were on the roof of what looked like a business building. Sakura tried to get a look around to gather where she was but as soon as she touched the ground she was being led to a door on the other side of the rooftop by Sasuke and Kakashi. 'Man! Where are we? I can't tell anything from here!'

"Lee!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder, connected eyes with Lee and he bolted over to the door, opened it, and raced into what lay beyond it.

When they reached the door, Kakashi opened it for them, Sakura nodded in thanks, and Sasuke and she walked through. As soon as the door closed behind them, Sakura inhaled deeply and fell unconscious into Sasuke's waiting arms. But before she clocked out, she could have sworn she heard a spray can being sprayed within a foot of her face.

"Sleep tight, little Sakura." Kakashi whispered lowly in her ear as they descended down various levels of steps into the world of Sharigan.


	3. Reunion

Sakura jerked awake, sat up and angrily yelled, "Sasuke Uchiha you bastard!" But when she took a glance around the room she was in, she not only saw that she had no idea where she was, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "What the . . .?" she muttered to herself as she climbed out of the bed she just slept in. She stood up and stood in the middle of the bedroom and gathered her surroundings. The room was cream colored with white carpet, and the only furniture in the room was the queen bed with off-white sheets and comforters she just got out of, two white bedside tables, and a lamp. A closet was just across from the end of the bed and a window was to the left of the bed and a door to the right.

Sakura walked a few steps to the closet and pulled open the doors, completely expecting the closet to be empty, but to her surprise, the closet was fully stocked with clothes, shoes, hats, belts, bags, etc. that were all things she would wear every day. A little freaked out, Sakura approached a very cute pink t-shirt and checked the size. Then she checked the size of some jeans beneath the shirt, then a pair of shoes. She stood up, took a split second to think and then dashed out of the closet doorway and over to one of the bedside tables. The drawer was yanked it open to reveal bras and she checked the sizes on them and rolled across the bed to the other bedside table. She yanked open the drawer and panties filled her vision; they were here size. Everything in the room was her size. "Everything in this room is my size! But none of these things are mine! What the hell is going on?" she questioned for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sakura got up from the floor and, as calmly as she could, she walked to the door and moved into the room behind it, which turned out to be a bathroom. The bathroom was, not surprisingly, white and the bathtub, shower, and cabinets were stocked fully as well. Sakura expected that she would be just as freaked out as with the closet but somehow, she was less impressed the second time. It was like someone telling a joke to just her and then another person arrived and her friend told the joke again. So, with her panic fading and as her disappointment settled in, Sakura decided that since she was in the bathroom she would do her morning routine.

She stripped down, found a towel next to the sink and started her shower. After about 10 minutes, Sakura stepped on to the shower rug, and wrapped herself up in the towel. As she was drying off, Sakura rummaged through the mirror cabinet for a brush. While brushing her hair, she went back into the bedroom so she could get some clothes. Sakura returned wearing a scoop neck green t-shirt and a black mini skirt. She finished up brushing her pink locks, after she towel dried her hair of course, and she walked back into the bedroom, wondering how she was going to get out of the room.

Looking closer around the room, she realized there was a curtain on the left of the bed, next to the nightstand and a few feet from the window on the other wall. She walked over to the window to try and look out of it to see where she was but she realized that the window was covered with paper on the outside so she couldn't see anything. She grunted and pulled aside the curtain and saw that it led to the rest of where ever she was.

She walked in to a living room with more white furniture, a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. The living room was connected to a kitchen/dining room on one side and on the other side there was a hallway that led to another door.

Sakura exhaled deeply through her mouth then inhaled just as deeply through her nose. "Oh man!" she exclaimed as she dashed back to the bathroom, "I need to brush my teeth, like, now!" She searched and found a toothbrush and toothpaste and scrubbed her teeth, tongue, and mouth like her life depended on it. Once she was finished she heard a knock at the door near the living room.

"Coming!" she called to her visitor and she rushed to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find someone she knew, "Hinata!"

"Sakura?" Hinata asked in her quiet way. Hinata had dark midnight blue hair that was cut short in the back with one lock of hair on each side of her face down to her chin. She also had straight across bangs that almost covered her very light lavender eyes. Her eyes were all iris colored due to a genetic condition.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing each other, the two girls hugged and started to gush at how long it had been since they had last seen each other, how they were, what the other had been up to, etc. The both of them were giggling until a familiar voice cut in.

"Girls," a boy with his hair in a ponytail and a bored expression, "so troublesome."

Sakura smiled and tackled him, "Shikamaru! You haven't changed one bit!" she felt him sigh and return the hug she gave him. As she pulled away, she noticed another boy. He had spiky brunette hair, sunglasses and his collar over his mouth. "Shino!" she exclaimed and the process with Shikamaru repeated.

"Hey!" A boy with brown spiky hair, red upside-down triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks, scolded the reunited friends, "You all are making too much—" his eyes widened when he saw Sakura smiling at him, "Sakura Haruno!" He forgot his previous thought and rushed over to the pinkette, picked her up and began to spin her around.

Sakura giggled, "Hi Kiba."

Kiba put her down but still held onto her, "What are you doing here?" he smiled at her.

"I really don't know," she then started to remember last night, "Sasuke, Kakashi and Lee brought me here! They led me to a door on a roof, Lee opened the door, we stepped in and then I passed out I guess."

"Well, well, it looks like Mr. Uchiha found a new recruit." Shino stated.

'Recruit? Recruit for what?' Sakura thought.

Hinata interjected, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but up, I think we should go down to the cafeteria. I was supposed to get the new employee and take them down there." After she finished, she blushed.

Sakura pulled away from Kiba's grasp and put her arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Well Miss Hyuuga, lead the way." Sakura smiled and walked with her high school friends to the cafeteria.

*+~:..:~+*

Sasuke watched, from around the corner, Sakura reunite with some of her high school friends, and even her high school sweetheart, Kiba. He didn't know why but when he saw how Kiba had held Sakura and the way he looked at her, it infuriated him immensely.

"Hn." He grunted before turning back to where he came; his own room just around the corner he had peering around, 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I got to see her again first.' He smirked.

*+~:..:~+*

As the group arrived at the cafeteria, went to the line of people waiting to get food, and started to fill their trays, Sakura had told her story of how she had gotten to Sharigan in full detail. Well, as much detail as she could remember, and she had answered a few dozen questions from her friends. The group hustled and bustled along in the line and as soon as they received all the food they wanted, they directed Sakura to a table. That table had four other occupants, each familiar to Sakura.

"Hey guys," Kiba started, "look who we found wondering about."

As each head rose to look at the pink-haired girl, they instantly recognized her. Tenten, a girl with chocolate brown hair done up in buns and eyes to match the color of her hair, leaped over the table to the other side and threw her arms around Sakura. "Ohmygosh! Sakura! I can't believe it's you!" They then started to gush like only girls can.

"Hey," A rather bulky man with tan hair exclaimed, "Don't I get to greet her?"

"Choji," Sakura embraced him, "you have really changed!" It was true, the last time that Sakura saw Choji he was rather pudgy but now the pudginess had turned to well-defined muscles.

He beamed down at her before he received a tap on the shoulder, asking him to move so that someone else can hug the new girl. What, or rather, who, replaced Choji was a bright blonde-haired boy, with cat whisker scars on both cheeks and beautiful cerulean colored eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura smiled and they hugged each other tightly, and when they pulled apart, Naruto flashed one of his thousand-watt smiles.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly shut it and started to gesture in an exaggerated manner. No one could even begin to guess what he was trying to express, so they all just smirked and giggled at his erratic behavior.

Then, a voice with very little inflection told the group, "I think he is trying to say something like, 'I can't talk because I lost my voice but it is so great to see you again'" The speaker had the same eyes as Hinata but he had long, dark chocolate brown hair that reached to his waist.

Naruto's action of touching his forefinger to his nose made it clear that what the speaker said was what he was trying to gesture out.

Sakura scooted to where the speaker was, and he stood to meet her, "Neji, it's good to see you again." She smiled warmly and held out her hand for Neji to shake because he wasn't much of a hugger.

He took her hand and told her, "I return the feeling," and he sat back down as soon as he let go of her hand.

Just as Sakura's hand was dropping back to her thigh, she was ushered to a seat in the middle of Hinata and Tenten, and they chatter started up and people were excitedly talking about Sakura's reunion with them. Sakura tried to pay attention as much as she could but she was distracted by a man sitting a table away from her. He looked a lot like Sasuke but a few years older and his hair was longer, and his eyes . . .When Sakura's eyes connected with his she saw raw power and passion in them. Even though she tried to pull her gaze away, it seemed like chains were put around her neck so she couldn't move. And the longer she looked in those eyes, the more shivers went down her spine and the more she kept thinking that he was trying to tell her something.

He then mouthed, 'I want you.'

". . .kura. Sakura!" she heard Kiba calling her name and she snapped her attention back to the group, the chains around her neck snapped off, and she started listening intently to the conversation.

"Oh, sorry Kiba!" she blushed, not only from not listening, but also from what the Sasuke-look-alike mouthed to her, "W-what were you saying?"

Kiba said, "I was asking if you wanted to hear how Naruto lost his voice?" he smiled ridiculously.

Sakura nodded and Kiba launched into the story. "Well, he was watching Sasuke and Lee mock-fight in the gym yesterday and Sasuke was half asleep because it was, like, 3 in the morning and Lee was drunk. So," Kiba took a drink of the bottle of fruit punch he got and continued, "Naruto was trying to wake Sasuke up fully and he started to scream in his face. Sasuke woke up and started to call Naruto names which made Naruto scream even more while calling Sasuke names. Sasuke won of course which made Naruto furious so when Sasuke and Lee started to fight, Naruto was screaming and screaming for Lee to 'beat that bastard-prick-spit-fuck into the bloody fucking ground' I believe. And by the end of the fight, Naruto didn't have a voice anymore and all the people around him were a little hard of hearing in the morning."

Sakura looked over to Naruto, "'Bastard-prick-spit-fuck? Really? You couldn't come up with something remotely intelligent?" She smiled while she said it so that Naruto and everyone else knew she was just kidding.

Naruto just shrugged and smiled.

"So who won?"

"Neither of them, because they stopped fighting to try and choke the living shit out of Naruto because he was being obnoxious. They almost did it too, except Hinata stepped in and said that Naruto lost his voice and he proved it by trying to talk and he couldn't. So I guess that it was a draw." Kiba answered.

'Figures,' Sakura thought as she looked back to the table with the man but he was gone, 'I hope I see him later. I would like to get to know him.'


	4. Prospects

**_Author's Note:_** When you have iffy computer and internet situations, a family that loves to hog the computer, three teenage sisters, and you haven't had Microsoft Word in three to four years, this is how delays happen. I am also actively involoved in my school with clubs, a swimmer (if there are any swimmers reading this, you know my pain), and I cook dinner for my family most nights. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

I need to thank a few people! **C.A.M.E.O.1andOnly** (my first follower. I love you like Naruto loves ramen), **caslspirit15**, **BabySnoopy**, **SilverMoonlight14** (Silver is my favorite color!), **yumi-echizen**, **pink-pretty-princess-,** **MyKyo** (no MY kyo! Just kidding!), **chibihiharuno**, **loves0sharingon0boys**, **BlueSword23**, **Inuyashainy**, **shadowxblossomx**, **seeingthroughtheblack**, **Christianrose**, **mayday5393**, **White Devil Mica** (It's like my name [Micah]!), **xRedHasAppearedx**, **Tennis Barbie** (I just imagine the Barbie from Toy Story everytime I see your name),** vertigo36**, **deedee2034**, **triela45**, **AlphaSigma**, **xSasukeXChickx**, **Don'tTrustMeLoveLeSs**, **princess-dq**, **animefaves**, **Polandfuck** (hahaha it has the f word in it!), **LuthMelody**, **Natsumi-Chan23**, **EmoSakura95**, **Alienarcher326**, **kitty141**, **Ladyrouge214**, **WispersOfMyHeart**, **whenhellfreezesover1** (my mom loves that expression), **OhYeshI'mAwesomeX** (Oh yes you are!), **Hikari1994**, **AnimeGangasta** (Your name got me everytime with the 'gasta'!),** xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**, **sakura-cherrytree**, **PsYcOgUrL911** (keyboard seizure!), **cimpleCC**, **Phaesporia**, **sakura4ever123**, and **Katie-Color** (My youngest sister's name is Katie!).

And a very special thanks to the hater/flamer/ignorant person: **lolothecccp**! Haters gonna hate!

Now! Commence with the reading!

* * *

After they were done eating, Shikarmaru and Choji went to the weight room, Naruto went to go find Sasuke, Kiba and Shino went to go play video games, and Neji and Tenten when to their room, they shared, to have some 'alone time.' Hinata and Sakura decided to go on a tour of Sharigan. While they chatted and walked, Sakura tried to help Hinata on her love life.

"You like him." Sakura squinted at a flushed Hinata, "You've liked him since kindergarten! Why haven't you made a move yet?"

Hinata flushed deeper, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She avoided eye contact with Sakura as best she could.

Sakura skipped a few steps ahead of Hinata, stopped and turned around right in front of the shy girl; which caused her to stop and look at the pink haired one, "You. Like. Naruto. Uzumaki." Sakura punctuated each word with small steps forward. "Why, oh why, haven't you made a move yet?" Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders so that the pinkette could see into the shy one's eyes.

"I-I don't think that it is proper for me to make a move. . ." Hinata mumbled.

"Proper!" Hinata scoffed, "Hinata, honey, you're not ten years old anymore. You are a big girl now! Your dad doesn't dictate your every move anymore."

"It's just not the way I was brought up."

"Well," Sakura started to walk down the hallway again and Hinata caught up with her, "maybe you need to forget that way of life and let go! Have some fun and get your man! I'll help you!" Sakura smiled to her nervous friend.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course! You have waited too long for you not to have your man!"

Hinata beamed and flushed, "Thank you, Sakura! You are a great friend!"

"No problem!" Sakura returned the smile, and the pair walked in a comfortable silence. Hinata reveled in her fantasies about the blonde boy and Sakura wondered how she could make it happen. 'Well, Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. . . I wonder if I could ask Sasuke if he can help me hook them up. No, I doubt he'd help . . . but,' Sakura glanced at Hinata's excited smiling face and inwardly sighed, 'well, I'll just have to suck it up and ask for the prick's help.' And Sakura's choice was made.

They continued the tour of the building and she, Sakura, found out that Sharigan had three weight rooms, two gyms, one recreational pool, one lap pool, a large hot tub, a large sauna, an indoor soccer field, a track that went around the field, and may closets filled with equipment for every sport imaginable. She also discovered that there were seven floors of housing quarters. On the first three floors of dorms, there were twenty to twenty-seven rooms on each floor. The next two floors had only thirteen rooms and they were much larger and the second to last floor had two rooms on the entire floor. The final floor of housing belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, the owners/CEO's/directors of Sharigan. In all, there were forty-two total floors but from the outside, Hinata explained, it looked more like sixty-nine. Sakura imagined that Sharigan was an impressive structure from the outside. 'I wonder if I saw it before from the outside.'

*+~:..:~+*

While Sakura and Hinata explored the building, Sasuke filed papers in a dimly lit room. His movements were almost mechanical as he sorted, stuffed, shredded, copied, threw away, and filed papers. He was so used to the task that when people walked into his office, he didn't need to look up.

Kakashi crept into Sasuke's office and stood in front of the door and watched Sasuke work. "What do you want, Kakashi?" The raven hared man inquired with a sigh of exasperation, without looking up.

"You need to get out more, mate," the silver haired male stated as he looked at the stacks of previously sorted files that adorned the room.

Sasuke winced, slammed down his work, and shouted, "I did! Remember? I got shot at and had to pick up a. . . a," he struggled to find the right word, "situation." He fell back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose to quell the oncoming headache. 'Situation, yeah that's a perfect word to describe this,' he inwardly scoffed.

"Speaking of that so-called 'situation,' your mother and father want to see you, upstairs, with her, in half an hour."

"Shit."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "She and Hinata have been touring the building all afternoon. I believe they just finished the pool areas, so I suggest you get her before she wanders off."

"Hn." The raven grunted and organized his desk before he followed Kakashi out the door, "Why are you coming?"

"Because I'm supposed to escort you both to the door." Sasuke shrugged then nodded and they descended many flights of stairs to get to the aquatics area. Sasuke was a little against the elevators with Kakashi as his only company; he didn't want to hear his giggles over one of his books. As they walked, Sasuke's mind flooded with thoughts. 'Why can't someone else take her? I think everyone is perfectly capable of bringing her ass up to their quarters! God dammit, why is she here? Why is she torturing me with her—.' His thoughts were cut short as Sakura and Hinata came into view. Sakura's face was smiling as she told Hinata an amusing story.

Sakura noticed the two males and said, "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" she was still smiling, which made it obvious she was in a great mood, and probably didn't want to be put out of it.

Kakashi replied, "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha need to see you," he pointed to Sakura, "and him," he pointed to Sasuke, "in their apartment in ten minutes."

'Ten minutes?' Sasuke thought, befuddled, 'We've been searching for twenty minutes?'

"Alrighty then," Sakura turned to Hinata, "Thanks so much for showing me around! And don't forget to come get me later tonight!" Sakura hugged her as Hinata nodded. Hinata then turned around and headed back the way they had come.

When the trio started walking up the many stairs to the Uchiha head's apartments, Kakashi engaged Sakura in conversation, "What are you ladies doing later tonight?"

"Having a girl's night."

"What do girls do on a girl's night?"

"Eat sweets, talk about guys, watch movies, etc."

"Kakashi smirked, "Which guys?" Sasuke perked up so he could hear her answer.

"Now Kakashi, I don't ever remember you being a girl, so obviously you can't know." Sakura smiled.

"Ah, how true. Well, how did you enjoy your tour?"

"It was quite fun! I had no idea a company could have this much fun stuff!"

"Did you see the dance floor and the stage?"

"No!" Sakura got giddy with excitement, "You guys have them?"

"Of course! We even have talent shows/dance-offs every third Friday of the month. Don't we Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave his usual reply, "Hn."

"Despite his lack of enthusiasm, he goes every time." Kakashi informed the female, "And this is where I must part with you. Have a lovely evening, to you both." He turned on his heel and retreated the way they had arrived.

Sakura waved and then turned her attention to the large, mahogany, double doors, "Do we knock?"

In answer, Sasuke went up to the doors and yanked them open. 'Let's just get this over with.' He walked into the apartment with Sakura on his heels.

*+~:..:~+*

Sakura walked into a small foyer with a deep mahogany red paint and a tint lighter of color for the carpet. At the opposite end from the entrance, there was another set of double doors and that was where Sasuke was headed. 'Well, I guess he is their son, so he does have the authority to just barge in whenever and however he pleases.' Sakura quickly followed Sasuke.

The next room was a lot less overwhelming with color, in fact, at first glance it seemed as if there was hardly any color at all. In admits of all the seemingly faded colors of furniture and wall paint alike, sat two figures. Both had very dark hair like Sasuke's, and the figure that faced their direction, looked like an older, handsome, yet colder version of Sasuke, 'If that's even possible.' She thought.

Sasuke cleared his throat and the two figures took notice of them. The figure that they couldn't see the face of, was a woman and to Sakura, she was beautiful.

"Sasuke!" the woman, who was his mother, immediately got up and rushed to him, "You look well!" she cupped her hands around his face which made Sasuke look a little flustered.

"Mother. . ." he whispered, "not now!" and he darted his eyes to Sakura a few times.

His mother giggled, "How rude of me not to welcome our newest! What is your name?"

When Mrs. Uchiha turned to face Sakura, Sakura felt like a plain-Jane compared to her. Mrs. Uchiha had long dark hair, midnight blue eyes, and beautiful ivory skin. The contrast between her hair and her complexion enhanced her beauty. Her heart-shaped face smiled at Sakura and her kind eyes felt motherly, "I'm Sakura Haruno. It is a great pleasure to meet you." Sakura held out her hand in an expected shake but Mrs. Uchiha embraced Sakura. After the initial shock was gone, Sakura hugged back, 'She feels like home.' The thought ran through her mind.

Mrs. Uchiha pulled back, "Sakura. What a perfect name for such a beautiful young woman."

"I'm not really that beautiful. . ." Sakura mumbled, very flushed from the compliment.

Mrs. Uchiha smiled, "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and this," she stepped back to the older male figure and wrapped one arm around his, "is my husband, Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku stepped forward and offered a handshake to Sakura, who accepted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Sakura said. As Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke and Sakura arranged themselves on the couches, the pinkette's mind was racing, 'Why am I meeting with them? Did I do something wrong, already? Will I be able to go home? Is Mom completely worried? Will Dad send out a search party? What about my job? Did I lose it? Will Tsunade be furious at me? Of course she will! And what about In-'

"Sakura," Mikoto started, her voice pulled Sakura out of her thoughts, "I'm sure you have many questions about your being here and such, but I must tell you that your presence has an important part in the future of the company."

"How so?"

Mikoto looked at Fugaku, who nodded, "We would like you to marry our son."

Sakura stared, dumbfounded, at the Uchiha elders. Sasuke, on the other hand, blew up. "What?" He bellowed, "I dragged her here, against her will, so that you guys could play matchmaker for me?"

"Sasuke," Fugaku spoke, "calm down. We did not say that Sakura was necessarily for you. You know you do have a brother."

"Brother?" Sakura snapped out of her dumbfounded state.

"Yes dear," Mikoto replied, "Sasuke has an older brother, Itachi."

Sasuke's face lost all traces of anger, "He's back?" Now, he looked almost terrified.

"He got back this morning." Mikoto replied with a small frown, "He has been looking forward to seeing you, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned white and became quiet. Sakura was confused, "You brought me here to marry your son?"

Fugaku nodded, "Yes. That is the plan. You see, our sons are getting on in their years and the future of our company depends on their getting married and producing heirs."

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "That's true, but he just wants to be a grandpa." She smiled at Sakura, but Sakura did not return the gesture.

"I'm a pawn in your little game." Sakura concluded, "I was brought here against my wishes and now you tell me I have to marry Itachi? I don't think so." Her viridian eyes had a raging fire in them she was livid beyond belief.

Fugaku frowned, "We could have made you get an arranged marriage. You wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet your husband, whoever we chose, before the decision was made. Would you have preferred that?" he looked at her for a moment, "I didn't think so. The way things are now, you get to get to know your future husband before deciding which son you would like to marry. It does not necessarily have to be Itachi."

A door opened and the man from the cafeteria entered the room, "Did someone say my name?" He inquired as he walked over to the couches. "Mother, Father, wonderful to see you again. And Sasuke, I hope you have been well." He smiled in their directions as he addressed them.

Sasuke grunted.

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled and nodded back.

Itachi then turned and faced Sakura, "Who is this?"

Mikoto answered, "Her name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Well, Sakura Haruno, I am very sorry that I had overlooked you." He got down to one knee, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "How that happened, I have no idea, but I can assure you it won't happen again." He kissed her hand.

The same shivers rand sown her spine in the lunch room rand down her spine again, but more intensified because he was directly in front of her.

.:~+*-*+~:.

The five of them exchanged pleasantries for a while and then Fugaku explained the situation to Itachi. He thought the idea was brilliant and gave his complete cooperation for it. It was decided that by the end of the summer, Sakura's decision would be made and the boys would take turns trying to woo her. Itachi seemed excited for it and volunteered to go first, but Sasuke, on the other hand, was less than enthused about it.

* * *

You. You are awesome.


	5. Gossip

**Author's Note:** I didn't forget about you! See! I've just been busy! I actually just got back from FBLA National Leadership Conference which was in Florida, so I didn't have access to my notebook, yes I handwrite it before I type it, so I was unable to write.

A few more thank-yous! **xXRavenous-TidesXx**, **OhSoAwesthome** (when I said it aloud, I sounded like I had a lisp!), **rosi3**, **xurbanangelx**, **livelaughlovepen7**, **FujinSan**, **Thegirlwhowatchstars** (I wonder if the stars feel creeped out by you and the rest of us who watch stars, unless its the tv channel. . . awkward!), **Alice-hime of the moon**, **alicia9909**, **awiette** (I swear I had to read your name ten times, I couldn't figure out if I suddenly turned dyslexic or not), **Pinky Kuran**, **elimona05**, **call me alessandra** (then you shall be), **UzuHuu** (your name was fun to type =D), **gaarasgirl193**, **Bulla49**, **Chr1St1na182** (do you speak l337?), **Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**, and **Clove15**.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke exited the way they came into the apartment in silence. Sasuke's head felt like it was going to explode from frustration and horror. So, he numbly walked next to Sakura to the elevators and rode down to their floor.

*+~:..:~+*

Sakura's mind was also whirling, but from other circumstances and emotions. Itachi was the man from the cafeteria and she was nearly, completely enamored with him. He gave her feelings that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

But thoughts would have to wait, now, she decided, was the opportune moment to help Hinata. "Sasuke?" she asked tentatively. He didn't respond at first, but then he turned his head to face her and his blank eyes focused on her. "I want to help Hinata pluck the courage to go on a date with Naruto, but she's always been shy. So," she sighed, "is it possible for you to help me get them together? Seeing that . . . you are N-Naruto's . . . uh best friend. . ." her voice faltered at the end due to Sasuke's intense stare at her. She was just about to say to forget she said anything when he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I could assist you," he then came closer to her. He placed one hand on the wall next to her head and leaned his shoulder into her, effectively trapping her. His free hand then came up in Sakura's hair and entwined themselves in it, "but what do I get in return?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

A deep blush presented itself on her cheeks, "I-I don't know. Wh-What do you want to get?" she could feel every movement, every breath, that Sasuke gave. 'I want him to stop, yet I don't. Why does he still make me feel this way?'

He hummed in thought a moment then traveled his nose along her neck and jaw line. The raven felt her hands move to his chest and clutch at his shirt. She also gave a little sigh. 'More,' he thought. As he was moving to kiss her, the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. So he wouldn't look like a fool, he got less than a centimeter to her lips and said, "I'm not sure yet . . . but I'll get back to you on that."

.:~+*-*+~:.

Sakura had been familiarizing herself with her new 'home' and mumbling to herself about how she didn't get any of the answers she was searching for earlier. "Food in the fridge. . . I didn't get to ask a single question after Itachi walked in. . . . Cups and glasses first cabinet on the right. . . Not that I could after he came in. . . . Plates in the top left cabinet. . . Why did I have to be chosen for this?. . . Cutlery in the left drawer. . . Why did Sasuke do that?" She stopped looking through the kitchen and leaned on the counter. She went into a daze thinking about how close they had gotten to kissing and she touched her lips in remembrance. Sakura stood there for a few moments, with her fingers on her lips, remembering a past life, of sorts.

An abrupt knock on the door brought her back to reality. Scurrying over, Sakura opened the door to see Hinata standing on the other side, looking nervous as always. Sakura smiled, "Hinata! Come in, I nearly forgot about tonight!"

Hinata mumbled, "its fine, no need to rush." She watched Sakura rush about, searching for a pouch to put her toiletries in, "Ah, Sakura. . ." Hinata offered, "Try the top shelf in the closet."

Sakura went over, looked and sure enough, she found one, "How'd you know that?" The pinkette called from the bathroom, putting the necessary toiletries in the bag. She then quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas, and put it all in a shoulder bag she found in the closet. When she to back to Hinata she looked at Hinata expectantly, awaiting her answer.

Hinata's face flushed, "W-well, when you were brought here a few days ago, I was one of the people who organized your living conditions, all except your clothes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was brought here a few days ago? Why didn't anybody tell me?" Sakura exclaimed, dumbstruck by the news.

"Y-you n-n-never asked. . . " Hinata stuttered, slightly terrified.

Seeing Hinata's expression, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised is all. I really didn't mean to snap like that."

Hinata smiled, "It's okay! I freaked out a little the first time, too!"

They headed out the door and to Hinata's room and Sakura asked questions, "When did you get here? Do they always gather people without their consent? Why are you here? Why am I here? What is this place?"

They rounded the corner and Hinata did the best she could to answer Sakura's multitude of questions, "I got here freshman year, of high school with Neji. I'm not sure if everybody knew whether or not they would be here. I am here because of my skills that I have acquired. As for your other questions, I really don't know."

They arrived at Hinata's apartment and thoughts rocketed around Sakura's brain, 'Well, I know why I'm here, but I don't believe them. What skills does she have? I think I need to hunt Sasuke down.' She smiled at Hinata as she opened her place and a thought occurred to Sakura, "Why don't we have keys to our places? Is anybody allowed in my 'home'?

Hinata let out a tinkling laugh, "No, the door handles have fingerprint/blood scanners in them. So, only you or people you put in your personal database are allowed in. It's amazing what Shikamaru can come up with!"

"Shikamaru did that? Wow, he's still a lazy genius."

Hinata smiled and laughed, "So true. Anyway, TenTen will be here soon and then we can start the fun!"

"Excellent! Meanwhile, let's make some snacks!" They busied themselves with making popcorn, cookies, and finding something slightly nutritional for dinner. A few minutes later a frantic knocking sounded from the door, "I'll get it!" Sakura dashed over to the door and opened it to reveal a discombobulated TenTen, "Hey TenTen! How's it go—."

"You're marrying an Uchiha?" TenTen shrieked when the door closed behind her.

Hinata rushed from the kitchen, "What?"

They looked expectantly at Sakura, who groaned and collapsed on Hinata's dark blue sofa. With her elbows on her knees and her hands cupping her forehead, she relayed the events that transpired in the Uchiha head's apartment. Once she was finished she felt like bashing her head against the nearest wall in embarrassment and frustration.

After what seemed like an impossible length of silence, TenTen inquired, "Which one do you think is hotter?" When Sakura looked up at TenTen, the brunette split a smile across her face. The smile caused all there girls to start giggling, which turned into laughter, and finally became a rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs and pounding on the floor with their fists, experience. When the majority of the laughter had died down and only an occasional giggle passed their lips, TenTen look at Sakura sternly and said, "No, seriously, which one?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "I'm not sure. At first glance it's Sasuke until one realizes how much of a prick he is. Itachi is very handsome and, from what I've seen so far, much nicer than his brother."

TenTen nodded in understanding and Hinata squeaked out an inquiry, "Which one would you rather marry?"

Sakura cocked her head to one side and thought, "Well, I'm not sure which one at the moment. I'll just have to go on 'dates' with them to see which one is less, as Shikamaru says, troublesome. Itachi seems kind but so do serial killers at first and Sasuke has never ending pride and egos." Sakura sighed, truly perplexed, but quickly snapped out of it before the conversation turned towards what happened between her and Sasuke, somewhere she did not want to go. "Are we gonna watch this movie or not?" she half feigned enthusiasm.

With that, Hinata and TenTen gathered the snacks, put them on the coffee table, handed out the dinner, put the DVD in the player and covered all of them with blankets before starting the film. "What are we watching, anyway?" TenTen asked, pressing play.

"I don't really know," Hinata replied, "I got if from the boys, you know, Shino, Kiba and them."

"Oh okay." TenTen answered as the opening credits for The Human Centipede came into view.

.:~+*-*+~:.

"That was the most horrible movie ever created!" TenTen screamed at the DVD, "Why? Why would someone make this. . . this. . . this piece of no-good shit!" She threw it against the couch where she glared it down."

"You know, the only way that movie got made was that the director left out the lips sewed to the anus part to the producers. Imagine how that went over opening night." Sakura informed her friends as Hinata walked out of the bathroom, still a little green, "Hey Hinata. You should probably strangle the boys when you give that thing back."

"I just might!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You know what?" TenTen started, "Besides the utterly gross gross-out factor, this movie sucked! The acting sucked, the plot was horrible, and it would only be watched for shock value. This movie fails, big time."

The other two nodded in agreement, and they quickly progressed into how they would hook Hinata and Naruto up and how Neji and TenTen and come to be. Sakura had gone to sleep with a smile on her face.

*+~:..:~+*

Sasuke stared angrily at his continuously buzzing cell phone. He hated texting people, but her hated getting texts so late at night worse. He already knew what they were about. How could he not? Gossip spread faster than herpes at a sex addict's playhouse at Sharingan. The raven bet that more than half those messages were from Naruto asking why he hadn't told him earlier. Sasuke groaned and threw his phone into the other room while it still buzzed with accusations, demands and who knows what else. He angrily collapsed on his bed, swearing like a sailor and cursing whoever invented texting.

*+~:..:~+*

He paced calmly in his quarters, smirking with satisfaction at what an uproar recent events had caused. "Now," he thought aloud, "what is my next move?" He halted his pacing and flipped open his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he found just the person who could help his plan unfold deceptively, beautifully. "I think it's time we had some snakes on this plane." He pressed call and awaited the answer at the end.

* * *

**Have you seen that Travelocity commercial where the parents are nut jobs and the husband says his wife is a beach angel and she cackles/screams? I love that commercial.**


	6. Answers

**Author's Note: I had this written, apparently 102 days ago.**

Thank you to. . . **Bella Isabella** (One of my favorite names), **Black Emeralds** (I once saw emeralds so dark they looked black, does that count?), **Animeylovers** (The 'y' tripped me up a few times), **TwistedxWhispers** (Twisted is one of my favorite words), **Blossom petals168** (that random space freaked me out), and **URmYCherryLove42** (the answer to life everything and the universe) for reviewing/favoriting/whatevering.

(This is a line break to start the damn story, isn't it pretty? SAY IT'S PRETTY!)

Slow, lazy light filtered through the curtains in Hinata's apartment and gently woke the three sleeping women on the floor. As they groaned and stretched they filtered to the bathroom. Sakura at on the end of the bathtub brushing her teeth, TenTen leaned against the wall brushing hers, and Hinata was bent over the sink washing her face.

they all finished with their necessities and went back to their sleeping mess to clean up. A few moments passed when Sakura suddenly asked, "What day is it?"

TenTen, who was folding a blanket, cocked her head and thought for a moment, "It's Saturday," she looked around for a timepiece, "and around nine o'clock in the morning. Why?"

"Ever since I learned I was brought here a few days, or more, ago I've been really time conscientious. Now, let's see, I was at work on Monday, so I've been here for five days." she frowned about how most of those days she was unaware that she was there.

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry, it was like that for all of us. In fact, I was unconscious for a week and a half and then clueless for another two days before I actually looked at a calendar. Don't sweat about it, it's standard procedure."

"Odd standard procedure." Sakura mumbled.

They all finished cleaning, ate some breakfast and departed ways after lots of stories and laughter.

At Sakura's apartment, she put her things away, showered and got dressed. But she had a hard time deciding what to wear because she was going to go see Sauske. "What do I care if he thinks I look like a bum!" he's an asshole anyway!" She assured herself, but ended up choosing a silky, red, button-down, blouse and a tiered, black skirt with black, leather, gladiator sandals.

Checking herself one last time before leaving, she strode out the door with determination. But, a few steps down the hall later, she realized she had no idea which door was Sasuke's. She was about to panic when Naruto came from around the corner. "Naruto!"

The blonde's face lit up in a smile, "Sakura! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you know which door leads to Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah! It's around the corner, third door on the right. Do you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, kinda."

He smiled, "Well, good luck, I know he's a prick, but you get something out of him I'm sure!"

She smiled in return, "Thanks Naruto! I'll see you later!" She scurried down the hall and found the indicated door. She knocked firmly, and after a moment, came face to face with a shirtless Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was dumbstruck for a moment as she took in his sculpted chest, arms and abdomen, and she noticed that his pants rode low on his hips, exposing his v-guns.

He cocked his head slightly and rose an eyebrow, asking the obvious question.

Sakura blushed and spilled out why she was there, "I wanted to talk to you so that i could get some answers."

He paused for a moment and then moved aside to let her in.

*~+:..:+~*

Sauske's eyes watched her walk past him, taking in her movements. Especially her slim legs leading up into a skirt and the way her hips moved from side to side. He watched her saunter to his living room and wait for him to join her before sitting down. He recalled her doing the same thing in high school as well.

He slowly swaggered over to the couch and he sprawled himself out on top of it as Sakura took the matching chair across from him. She fidgeted here hands while he stared at her, waiting for her to speak. He guessed she was probably confused as to where to start.

Sakura suddenly opened her mouth and a slurry of questions flooded out, "Am I only here because I'm supposed to be a wife to you or your brother? Why didn't I wake up until days after I got here? How come I blacked out when i went through the door on the rooftop? Is everyone from high school working here? How long until I can go home? What did you tell my parents? Are they worried? Have they tried to contact me? Do I get any freedoms here? Why do I have to marry one of you? Am I a hostage? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

The raven haired male blinked once, twice, three times before speaking to her, "I didn't catch a word of that. . . and don't repeat it." He saw her trying to open her mouth to do just that. He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips before pushing his hand past his hairline and going into his tresses. He closed his eyes and he muse his hair and when he opened them up, he saw Sakura intently looking at him. He recalled that she like to put her hands in his hair back in high school.

She would feel his hair from root to tip. She would fist it in her delicate hands. She would scrape her nails down his scalp and lower. She would scream into it when they- 'Stop.' he mentally commanded himself. But, his reminiscing gave him an idea.

He lifted himself from the couch, moved so that he was right in front of the chair with his hands on the arms. he leaned in close to her and looked her in the eye, "I'll answer your questions. . ." he trailed a finger up her arm, like a feather, over her shoulder; up her neck and he ended at her chin, "if, every time you have a date with Itachi, you come straight here the moment it ends. It'll be worth your while, I assure you." He moved in closer to her lips and threaded his hand, the one that trailed up her body, into her pink locks. Despite how much he wanted to kiss her senseless right then and there, he moved only so that he was within the barest of measurements from her lips. "What do you say, Sakura, will you do that to get the answers you want?" he breathed against her lips, barely whispering.

He heard her breathing hitch and saw her eyes glaze over with desire. She nodded her head slightly. He knew she wanted to pull him closer to herself, crash her lips against hers, and not plan to let go. Even though, he pushed himself so that a knee was wedged between her silky legs, and he grabbed hold of one of her hands. Sasuke then moved to her ear, "I'll see you after your first date then." and he pulled her to her feet. He strode over to the door and held it open for her.

Dumbfounded, Sasuke guessed, he watched the woman walk to the door and out to the hallway. He then let the door fall closed, as he went back to working out, thoroughly satisfied with himself for his upstanding job.

*~+:.:+~*

Sakura felt duped as she walked back to her room. Not only had she not gotten a single answer from him, but he also successfully seduced her, again, and persuaded her to agree to one of his ideas. She was in deep, and she knew it, but she needed answers.

It was at the moment she was admitting defeat to Sasuke that Itachi walked from the elevator towards her.

He greeted her kindly, "Hello Miss Haruno, I just came to ask if you would like to join me this evening for dinner?" He waited for her reply.

Her brain quickly switched back into gear after Sauske jumbled it, "Of course I would, and you can call me Sakura," she smiled at him.

"Sakura," he tried the name out on his tongue and she liked the way he made it sound, "I am pleased with your answer and I request that you be prepared to leave at seven forty-five sharp, in your room. I will pick you up and we will take a car to the restaurant. Does that sound alright to you?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Until then, Sakura," he leaned down and kissed her hand whilst looking at her with smoldering eyes.

All Sakura could do was nod dumbly in response. He then smiled, turned on his heel and abruptly left the way he had come.

She went to her door, opened it, went inside and leaned against the firm wood as soon as it closed. Sakura realized she had two men attempting to seduce her, marry her, and get her to do things she wasn't all that sure she wanted to do.

"I'm going to Hell." she breathed.

* * *

**I feel like the 'Y U NO' meme best represents my life.**


	7. Dates

Thanks a million to **blondebarbievamp, kakiro19, angel1178, CiiCiinRex, Yakame Seika of the Wind, trayasha09, strify22, sasukesgirlsexy, 69mature69, animelover5181998, tahrocs, missXkimiko, xAlexaCullenx The Strawberry Wolf, UchihaYukiLuna, Kyrazurite, Pluhsauce, **and** Darlene87** for doing what you do. You guys are aca-awesome.

* * *

She held her hair above her head, then subsequently, let it fall back to her shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. Sakura was so torn between hair up for her date or hair down for her date. And before she could start planning an outfit, she had to decide her hair, it was just how she worked.

'On one hand,' she mused to herself, 'if it's up, I would look more. . . sophisticated, I guess, but on the other hand, if it's down, it would make me look like I wasn't intimidated by him. Down it is.' She moved to the closet and methodically sorted through the clothes she could wear, 'Too short, too fancy, too long, too tight, not tight enough, too casual.' She was almost out of options when she saw the perfect thing, "Yes!"

A mid-thigh length, black, scoop neck, tight, dress with three-fourth sleeves. She quickly stripped and re-dressed and noticed that the dress fell perfectly on her, hugging her curves in all the right ways. She smiled and, literally sashayed, to the bathroom to give her hair some curl. Once finished, she retreated back to the closet and picked out a pair of black pumps and found a pair of sheer, black stockings in with some socks.

As soon as she was all ready, make-up retouched, hair under control, and heels on, she checked the clock, seven-twenty, and she realized that she did not have a single amount of money with her. She panicked and shuffled to Hinata's room, quickly knocking on the door.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, "What are you doing here?" The raven head moved out of the way to let the pinkette in.

"I have no money!"

Hinata cocked her head, confused.

"I'm going on a date with Itachi in about twenty minutes and I realized I don't have any money, identification, anything!"

She blanched, "I knew I forgot something." She scurried to her bedroom and came back holding a simple, pink wallet, "I was supposed to give you this when I took you around, but I forgot." She bashfully handed it over, "I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's fine! I just thought I was going to have to call of this date!" She opened the wallet and took note of its inventory: A Sharigan identification card, her driver's license, and a credit card with her name and company logo on it, three comma-like marks, circles in the middle, in a evenly spaced triad.

"Th-the credit card is for company business, but Mrs. Uchiha says to use it as you please. I think this counts, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, thank you so much!" She hugged Hinata, "Well, I better get back! Once again, thank you!"

"Have fun!"

Sakura nodded and briskly returned to her room with time to spare. She anxiously waited for Itachi's arrival, and when he knocked at precisely seven forty-five, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Quickly pulling herself back together, she answered the door with a smile, "Itachi! Wow- you look- wow." He was wearing black dress pants with a matching blazer and a deep red, button down shirt, a few of the buttons undone. He looked dangerously sexy.

He smirked, "You look pretty wow yourself," he pointedly, and slowly, drew his eyes over the curves of her body.

She shivered.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm, which she accepted, and they walked to the elevators, "We're going to a French restaurant, Le Fleur, and I insist that we learn as much about each other as we can."

She nodded, smiling.

They reached the lobby and they exited the building straight into a chauffeured car.

*~+:..:+~*

Sauske was walking through the lobby when Sakura and his brother left. He saw the way he smugly walked with her on his arm, and the way she clung to it. But mostly, he noticed the tight dress she was wearing. How it hugged her in the right ways. He noticed the sheer stockings, how they made her legs look stunning. He noticed the pumps, how they made her legs look even longer. And those legs made him remember how she would like to wrap them around his hips, begging him to go deeper, harder, faster, when they-

No. He practically stormed back up to his room, slamming the door in frustration.

Why was he letting her get to him? It wasn't like like he didn't break it off with her. It wasn't like she was practically going into hysterics when he did so. And it wasn't like she was torn up about it now and still wanted him back. Nope, it looked like she had grown up, and somewhere along the way, she gained confidence that was alluring.

His mother would always tell him a quote about women and confidence, "Men are attracted to confidence more than tits, ass, and face. There's nothing sexier than a woman who refuses to give a fuck." He would roll his eyes when he was in high school, but now? Damn. He wanted that. He wanted that in Sakura.

The only thing was, was that she on a date. With his brother. Who was competing against him for her hand in marriage.

He paced around his apartment, keeping track of how long Sakura and Itachi were out together, until she would be in his room. Sasuke flopped down on the couch, and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts.

He ended up falling asleep instead.

*~+:..:+~*

"So, you know my brother?" Itachi started, glancing over his menu, "You two seemed to have a lot of unresolved tension back in my mother and father's apartments."

Sakura blushed, "We dated in high school."

"Dated. Past tense." He paused, "I'm guessing it didn't end to nicely."

She shook her head with a little laugh, "Not exactly. He broke it off with me."

He tutted, closing the menu, "What a pity, after all, you are such a lovely creature." The waiter came over and they placed their orders, "Now, tell me all about yourself. Your favorite color, movie, song, anything."

They talked well into their salad, dinner, dessert, and coffee courses, and they knew as much about each other as most couples did in the first few weeks of dating.

Around eleven, they slid back into the car and headed back. Itachi was looking at her, eyes glazed over a bit, hungry.

He slid over to her, hand resting just inside the end of her dress on her inner thigh, stroking it, "You have been driving me mad all night, Sakura." He whispered into her ear, and slowly creeping up.

"Have I?" Her breathing hitched, body arching into his touch.

He hummed, "This dress," he ran a finger between her breasts to her lap, "looks divine on you, but I would much rather have it on the floor."

"I-Itachi!"

He chuckled and pulled away from her, "I just wanted to make myself clear, Sakura. You are an exquisite woman and I am eagerly looking foreword to making you scream my name in bed."

She flushed crimson, "Are you?"

He nodded as they pulled up to the front of the building and they climbed out. In silence, they walked to the elevators and to Sakura's door. They stood in front of it for a moment, bodies close, but not touching, before he backed her harshly into the door and ravished her mouth with is.

When they pulled away, her hands clutching the lapels of his jacket, he smirked, "I look foreword to our next outing, dear Sakura." With that, he turned and left.

She caught her breath against her door, watching him go, and then she remembered she was supposed to go to Sauske's. She quickly tossed her wallet inside her apartment and flew down the hallway to his.

Knocking she silently pleaded that he wasn't upset so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

After a moment, he opened the door, blinking blearily at her, "Sakura. . . ?" He blinked once more and then moved out of the way to let her in.

*~+:..:+~*

She had come.

Sasuke watched her walk into the room and he noticed something. "You kissed him?" It wasn't meant to sound so accusatory, but it came out that way regardless.

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, "That is none of your business." They had a glaring contest for a moment, "I came for answers. Now spill."

He smirked, a plan forming in his head, "Fine. I was working out when you came by earlier, hence the no shirt."

"Ha. Ha. Try again."

He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, "There was a chloroform cloud that you inhaled when you walked inside on the roof. We usually use that for. . . business associates, and you weren't supposed to be hit with it. We had thought they turned it off, but they didn't, and you ended up inhaling enough to knock out a full-grown male. You were out for a eighteen hours with that and then you were in a stupor before you actually woke up."

Sakura nodded, taking it in.

"You said some weird stuff."

She blushed, "Like what?" She could only imagine the ridiculous amount of things that she could have said, none of them she wanted to share.

"Ino's feet look like spiders, you hated Titanic because it wasn't historically accurate, which I'm pretty sure you cried at when we watched it, and that I still have the greatest ass you have ever seen."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, it is a nice one." At least she didn't say the really embarrassing stuff.

His eyebrows rose, "Good to know."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Sakura then unconsciously traced her lips with her fingers, then her tongue, and he was instantly reminded of his question. He backed her against the wall, knee sliding neatly between her thighs. He mouthed at her neck, up to her lips, "You did kiss him. Don't deny it." His eyes darkened, "It's only fair that I do the same, considering we're competing and what not."

His lips gently pushed against hers, his hands glued to her hip and her neck. Her own hands slid into his hair, pulling him deeper into her. He licked at the seam her lips created, asking to be let inside. She complied and he instantly re-mapped her mouth with his tongue, her own pushing against his, challenging him.

He felt himself stir in his jeans, and then felt Sakura rubbing herself against his leg. He groaned, taking a few steps back from her.

His face quickly regained its composure, "Make sure to come back after the next date, Sakura." he practically purred at her.

She took a moment to gather herself, and then she flushed, straightened up, and then purposefully strutted out of his apartment. The word, 'bastard,' could be heard from her lips as she shut the door.

.:+~*-*~+:.

The next date Itachi and Sakura went on, they went to a tango dancing class where their bodies were constantly pressed against each other. His hands would slip against her ass, her breasts, and he would rub up against her with his thigh in between hers.

When she got back to Sasuke's, she was told that her parents weren't worrying and that they were told that she was on a selective bride-to-be getaway. He said they had been thrilled, and she knew that was because they were constantly on her about getting married instead of marrying her job.

He then slowly, sensually, grasped her hips from behind and they tangoed around his apartment. Their bodies moving in an easy rhythm against each other, until she felt his hardened member against her and she tripped onto the couch cushions. He fell right on top of her, breathing a little labored.

Sakura felt his hands languidly slide up her sides, thumbs sweeping under her breasts, and back down. Moving the hem of her dress up to rest on her navel, and then his hands slowly smoothed along her quivering thighs, barely skimming over her bikini string panties.

Then his fingers hooked under the strings and gave a small tug and he said that he remembered the time when he took her bikini strings off with his teeth, and she arched into him, moaning.

He then descended on her mouth again, making her writhe against him until he couldn't bear it, and he pulled her up and ushered her out of the apartment.

.:+~*-*~+:.

Things continued like that: Sakura going out and having a lovely time with Itachi at museums, art galleries, dinners, etc. and then she would have a hot time with Sasuke. Each time, Itachi would move closer on her, from light brushes against her breasts and inner thighs, to slipping his hands inside her clothes in the car. Making her moan and arch into him all the way back home. And each time she went to Sasuke's room after, he would tell her things she wanted to know and then pleasure her.

When he found out about Itachi slipping his hands in her panties, Sasuke pushed her against a wall, slid down to his knees, hooked a leg over his shoulder, and licked her until she came, screaming, but then he made her leave, him breathing hard, trying to control himself.

After that time, it seemed like things escalated beyond the point of no return. The very next time she went out with Itachi and she came back, she started it. She closed the door behind her and immediately slipped out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor and pushed him into one of his leather chairs, straddling him.

He let himself be dominated by her, liking it immensely, and he only stopped her when he was moments away from cumming. He would grab her wrists and kiss her, and then pick her up and give her her dress.

It came to the point where Sakura was seeking out Itachi just so that she could be with Sasuke. She would even let Itachi feel her up if it meant that Sasuke would make her come. She was desperately caught between a near gentleman in public and a near animal in private and a near animal in public and a near gentleman in private.

She liked how sophisticated Itachi was, but she loved the way Sasuke made her feel, frustrated, murderous, sexy, desirable and all.

Sakura Haruno was definitely going to hell.

.:+~*-*~+:.

"So, I'm thinking pool party for his birthday." Tenten said as she sat down at lunch one day.

The rest of the table agreed and Naruto started to list off as many things he thought they needed as he could. Sakura was just confused, "Whose birthday?'

"Sasuke's of course!" Naruto exclaimed, hands in the air.

Her eyes widened, "Oh yeah, his birthday!" How could she have forgotten that? "What are we going to have at the party?"

"Everything." Hinata supplied.

*~+:..:+~*

"I'm at the airport," a voice on the phone hissed, "I can't wait to see my little Sasuke again."

* * *

My favorite anti-joke:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I have a gun

Get in the van.


End file.
